El antihéroe  Feliz cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy
by gordafan
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el antihéroe más odiado de Hogwarts, pero hasta a él le gusta que le digan feliz cumpleaños, por mucho que éste, venga de parte de una sangre sucia.


Draco Malfoy se acababa de despertar. Ese glorioso día de verano era el doble de glorioso. ¿Dije el doble? Perdón, quise decir el triple o el cuádruple, como mínimo. Se despertó de un muy buen humor, se bañó, se peinó y se vistió con sumo cuidado. Ese día, nada ni nadie lo arruinaría. Le había sorprendido no haber recibido cartas temprano y que se las hayan entregado con el desayuno, como solía pasar en sus cumpleaños anteriores. Desayunó e, impecable como siempre, se dirigió al ministerio, donde trabajaba actualmente.

Luego de la guerra había decidido terminar su secundaria y estudiar Leyes Mágicas. Nunca, jamás, en su vida se imaginó que esas mismas decisiones, lo harían quedar como el irrevocable mejor amigo de la hija de _muggles_ Granger. ¡Le había ganado incluso a Potter! Y Weasley, bueno qué decir, él había quedado en el olvido cuando dejó a su castaña amiga por la infradotada de Brown, lo que provocó muchísimas veladas en casa de Granger comiendo helado del pote y con una botella de vino al lado mientras veían "Titanic". Agh, que película tan deprimente, pero no sabía qué era lo que tenía, que le hacía llorar cada vez que la veía. Llorar masculinamente, por supuesto, aunque eso implique estar con el helado, la botella de vino, una caja de pañuelos y un montón de pañuelos tirados de su lado del sillón, si bien se estaba inmunizando, todavía no podía evitar soltar una que otra lagrimilla. Y la maldita de Granger se le burlaba.

¡JA! ¿Quién lo diría? Hermione Jane Granger ahora era su mejor amiga, se deprimían juntos, trabajaban juntos, reían juntos, dormían juntos (N/A: en buenas condiciones, ¡no sean indecentes!) y muchas otras actividades más que le encantaban. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, es más, una vez se imaginó besándola y... algo más que... no recordaba.

Era patético, había pasado de ser un cabrón, a un cabrón dominado. Sí, es así, si Granger decía que el cielo era violeta, pues así era. Si Granger decía que _quería_ que el cielo fuera violeta, pues él lo pintaría de violeta. Y sí, la vida es así de triste y complicada, porque de un verano para el otro, Granger era su mejor amiga, otros dos veranos más, y Granger se había convertido en la mujer de su vida, la amaba. Sí, la amaba, porque ella le había dado una oportunidad cuando nadie más lo había hecho, porque siempre lo ayudó en todo, porque lo hacía reír, porque con solo ver cuando ella hablaba con otro hombre le hervía la sangre, porque el solo hecho de pensarla con otro hombre quería matar a ese malnacido que quizá no existiera, y por muchas razonas más, pero el hecho era el mismo, amaba a Granger, con su cabello con vida propia, con su malhumor por las mañanas y todo incluido. Joder, estaba completamente jodido, estaba jodidamente jodido. No, estaba enamorado, pero al fin de cuentas, era casi lo mismo, ahora era un cabrón dominado.

De hecho, ese día iba a ser tan glorioso por varias razones:

1- Era SU cumpleaños.

2- Se le declararía a Granger y ella le diría que también lo ama, que se casarán, que tendrán muchos hijos y que... bien, el punto quedó claro.

3- Era su cumpleaños y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Llegó a su trabajo igual de puntual que siempre. Siempre tan impecable en todo sentido. Qué perfecto era. Sólo esperaba que Granger pudiera verlo. Aunque dudaba, ella siempre tan aplicada en el trabajo que no sa daba cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tan perfecta y minuiciosa. Cómo la quería.

Llegó a la puerta de su oficina y entró. Que buen día. Granger estaba ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio, y ese día de veía particularmente preciosa. Sus flamantes curvas estaban cubiertas por un precioso vestido negro, ajustado y simple. Sus preciosas piernas estaban al descubierto dejándose ver bien torneadas y algo bronceadas. Su precioso cabello estaba recogido en un precioso moño que dejaba caer sus preciosos rizos sobre su preciosa espalda. ¿Había dicho ya que estaba preciosa?

Estaba por decirle algo, pero justo ella se dio vuelta y lo vio. Se veía sumamente apuesto, pero no se lo diría, ni se lo haría notar, eso aumentaría aún más su inflado ego. Pero, ¡Merlín! Sí que se veía apuesto, con su cabello rubio platinado casi irreal despeinado y con algunos mechones cayéndole sobre la frente, dándole un aspecto totalmente despreocupado y sexy. Y ni hablar de esos ojos, los que podían hacer que ella se doblegara a su voluntad con solo una mirada. Pero no se lo diría, no quería perder a su mejor amigo, ya suficiente experiencia había tenido con Ronald para que le volviera a pasar lo mismo, no señor, ella se negaba rotundamente a que volviera a suceder lo mismo. Por supuesto que sabía que ese día era su cumpleaños, pero tampoco se lo diría. Así habían acordado con Narcissa y varios de sus amigos. Por muy increíble que sonase, gracias a que Draco y ella fueran mejores amigos, los Weasley también eran amigos de Draco, el cual los aceptó gustosamente, claro, exceptuando a Ron. Después le pidió disculpas a Harry y a todos, así, cuando Ronald se fue, Draco ocupó su lugar, y todo fue como si siempre hubera sido así, por mucho que cueste creerlo. Y otra cosa difícil de creer, es que ella estaba enamorada hasta de las medias de Draco. Lo amaba con toda su alma. Y lo aceptaba a él tal y como era, con su arrogancia, con sus poses aristocráticas jodidamente sexys, y con todo, absolutamente todo. Por eso ese día se había puesto tan atractiva para él y nadie más, por eso había acordado con Narcissa hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa y por eso solamente ella se había encargado de la fiesta.

Al ver que él no decía nada, decidió hablar ella.

— Buenos días, Draco. Se te ve bien hoy. En tu escritorio te dejé lo que tienes que hacer hoy, se que es bastante, pero hoy en especial vamos a tener un día jodidamente largo. — el rubio primero rió al escucharla hablar. Definitivamente había sido una mala influencia para ella, pero luego calló al acordarse de que _ella_ no le había dicho un jodido -_Feliz cumpleaños, Draco_.- que era lo único que pretendía.

— Buenos días, Jane. Gracias, tú también. Y por lo del trabajo, si es tanto, ¿porqué no estamos trabajando ya? Además, que bueno que es mucho, en especial en un día tan particular como este, ¿no crees, Jane?— dijo con cierto humor sarcástico Draco.

— Sí, Draco. — suspiró cansada ella, ya quería decirle toda la verdad, pero se contuvo, el hombre, al ver como ella suspiraba se preparó para su felicitación, pero lo que consiguió fue... bueno, NADA — Hoy es un día particularmente bello, ¿no crees? — a Draco Malfoy casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al oír como ella seguía evadiendo el comentario _principal_ de ese día. — En fin, ¿qué te parece si empezamos a trabajar ya? Es que hoy tengo que salir temprano y no voy a poder quedarme hasta el final, Draco. Lo siento, pero hoy no podrás venir a casa. — dijo ella dándose media vuelta para sentarse en su escritorio. Lo que el rubio no vio, fue la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en los labios de la joven al sentarse.

Iba a matar a alguien, definitivamente iba a hacerlo. ¡No podía ser que su mejor amiga se haya olvidado su cumpleaños y que nadie, NADIE, le haya mandado un carta! No, seguro había un error, o él se había confundido de fecha, o todo el mundo se había vuelto loco, es decir, no podúia ser que ella, _ella_, no le haya dicho un puñetero -_Feliz cumpleaños, Draco_.- , no podía ser, el mundo se había dado vuelta o algo. Mientras en la cabeza de nuestro adorado Malfoy segían rondando esos pensamientos, pasaban las horas y las horas, ellos "trabajaban".

Eran ya las siete de la tarde de ese hermoso cinco de junio cuando al Malfoy se le ocurrió preguntarle a su compañera de trabajo un par de cosas.

— Jane, ¿qué día es hoy?

— Cinco de junio, Draco. ¿Porqué lo preguntas? — murmuró la chica "concentrada" en su trabajo.

— Ah... no lo sé, ¿no te suena a una fecha importante en el calendario?

— Mmm... no — dijo ella segura después de un rato "pensando"

— Ajam, O.K, Jane, ¿no que te tenías que ir?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?

— Las siete.

— ¡Oh! Es verdad, gracias Draco, ¡te adoro! — gritó la chica mientras salía del despacho.

— Sí, claro — masculló él por lo bajo, volviendo a su trabajo.

Una hora después, cuando el chico se había asegurado de haber pasado el peor cumpleaños de toda su corta vida, con apenas 27 años, se decidió a irse, si su compañera de trabajo se había ido en un día completamente común para ella, ¿porqué él no podía siendo su cumpleaños?

Se desapareció en el ministerio y apareció en su casa al cabo de unos segundos. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras. Sintió miedo, pero jamás lo admitiría. Tomó su varita y caminó. Si bien vivía en esa casa desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca se sintió tan mal como esa noche, quizá era porque había pasado un terrible día, o porque estaba terriblemente cansado, no lo sabía, pero igual no le gustaba esa oscuridad y el silencio que reinaban en la casa, deseó que las luces se encendieran. Y, como por _arte de magia_, su deseo fue escuchado y todas las luces se encendieron, demostrando a un montón de gente que de repente le gritó el puñetero _-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.- _que había estado esperando todo el puñetero día.

Había un montón de gente, sí, pero para él solo estaba ella_, _con su precioso vestido, sus preciosas piernas, sus preciosos rizos y su precioso rostro sonriéndole y pronunciando esas jodidas palabras que él había estado esperando todo el día. Todas aquellas personas se acercaron a felicitarlo, todos excepto _ella_. Mientras esos enormes desconocidos, o bien podían ser conocidos, solo que él estaba mirando a SU Jane verlo saludar a toda esa gente, estaba sonriendo desde que había llegado y él era conciente de ello porque no había dejado de mirarla un sólo segundo desde ese mismo instante.

Al fin había terminado de saludar a todos en aquella habitación. Fue entonces cuando la vio acercarse a él, aún sonriéndole.

— Hola, Draco. _Feliz cumpleaños.—_murmuró jodidamente seductora.

— Con que... ¿esto era lo que tenías que hacer tan urgentemente que te tenías que salir corriendo del trabajo?

— Pues... sí. — dijo ahora avergonzada.

— Gracias.

Levantó la cabeza y le volvió a sonreir. — De nada, fue un placer. — ambos eran inconcientes, hasta ese momento, de la poca distancia que los separaba. Draco aprovechó esto y la rodeó con sus brazos. Se sorprendió de lo jodidamente pequeña que era la cintura de la ojimial, lo que hacía que se sintiera... _vivo_.

Se decidió, el momento no podía ser más perfecto, se lo iba a decir en ese mismo momento, que la amaba con toda su puñetera vida y que lo había vuelto un jodido cabrón dominado.

— Draco, yo...

— Jane, yo...

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron.

— Sé que es poco caballero, Jane, pero necesito decirte algo muy, _muy_, importante, ¿me escucharías?

— Claro que sí, Draco. ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno, pues... — suspiró— te amo, Jane. Sé que con esto quizá estoy tirando toda nuestra amistad por la borda pero no me importa, prefiero vivir sin ti que vivir toda una vida contigo como amiga pero nada más, simplemente me supera. Y sé que soy jodidamente egoísta cuando te digo que te quiero solo para mí y que ningún otro puto cabrón toque uno solo de tus preciosos rizos, una sola preciosa porción de piel de ti, Jane. Te quiero sólo para mí, ¿me entiendes? Por favor no me juzgues, te amo demasiado para tenerte lejos mío y sé que quizá no se entiende nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, pero solo hay algo que tengo que decirte que es muy importante más que todas las otras puñeteras cursilerías que te estoy diciendo, Jane. Te amo, pero no por quien eres (lo cual es algo que suma muchos puntos), sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo, amo tu cara de concentrada en el trabajo, amo tu sonrisa, amo tus ojos que, aunque muchos digan que son los más comunes del mundo, para mí no hay nadie con tus mismos ojos, Jane, son únicos, al igual que tú. Te amo, amo nuestras noches de helado, vino y el crucero que se hunde con los dos tarados esos cantando, amo tus cálidos abrazos, amo todo de ti, Jane, _todo_, pero no me basta con ser sólo tu amigo o ser una pareja que pasan juntos unos meses, sino que quiero pasar contigo _toda_ mi vida, Jane, ¿me aceptarías? Jane, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? Creo que ya nos conocemos demasiado como para pasarnos por alto la etapa de novios cuando ya lo hemos hecho, solo que sin una parte muy importante. — al verla con la mandíbula por el suelo y con los ojos fuera de órbitas se maldijo mentalmente — ¡Demonios, Draco! ¿En qué estabas pensando? — dijo mientras la soltaba y se tiraba del pelo con una desesperación disimulada, mientras Hermione procesaba toda la información, una sonrisa boba se iba formando en su rostro ¡Draco le correspondía! — Es obvio que no va a contestarte que sí, le tiraste todo de golpe y no le diste tiempo para nada, eres un puñetero cabrón acelerado... — pero mientras él se auto-regañaba, alguien lo calló con un tierno beso en los labios, tomándolo por la cara con ambas manos.

— Creí que no te ibas a callar nunca — susurró ella una vez se hubieron separado, para mayor sorpresa de Draco, ella estaba sonriéndole, otra vez. — Y sí, voy a responderte, yo también te amo, no me preguntes cuándo sucedió, sólo pasó. Y, para resumir, sí quiero casarme contigo, Draco. — le dio un suave beso y luego volvió a sonreir — Te amo, te amo y te amo, y, para ser sincera, no creí que me correspoderías algún día.

— Pues, sal de ese asombro, Granger, pues aquí estoy como una puñetero, jodido y maldito cabrón, pidiendote que te cases con él y lo hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo. Definitivamente, hoy es el mejor día de mi vida.

— Yo digo lo mismo. _Feliz cumpleaños_, otra vez — repitió y lo volvió a besar, sellándo así su amor. Draco estaba más que seguro, de que ese era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**Hola, hola, gente! Definitivamente no podía negarme a hacer un dramione one-shot para el cumpleaños de nuestro adoradísimo rubio, al cual amamos y pintarías el cielo de violeta por él, ¿no? Jajaja (chiste interno, no es necesario que se rían). Y aunque esto no sea una obra de arte, me salió del corazón así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Y sí, ya se que un poquito tarde, pero lohabía publicado en otra página antes yc omo soy nueva aquí (dios cómo me averguenza decir esto) todavía no sabía subir una historia :) jajajaj ya sé, doy pena, pero qué se le va a hacer? Esperen verme pronto! En fin, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias. Besos y nos leemos! lunaticapazion. **

** PD: Ah, y por cierto, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DRACO MALFOY.**

**PD2: Y una cosa más, por mucho que te cueste creerlo, el boton de reviews... ¡no muerde! JAJAJA**


End file.
